Advertisements can be delivered to various devices, including mobile devices, within communications range of areas transmitters or other information providers. For example, advertisements can be delivered to cellular phones within range of a particular cellular phone provider's network area. Furthermore, advertisements can be delivered using digital billboards, or via the Internet, based on user interactions and preferences.
When delivering advertisements and other content to some mobile devices, currently available technologies can broadcast the content to all devices equipped to receive them. In some cases, advertisements are broadcast to any mobile device within a city, or a similar area. When delivering non-broadcast content, for example via the Internet, it is common to deliver the content in response to a request, received from the receiving device. In some cases, push technology can be used to deliver content to multiple users concurrently.
In each of these cases, a mobile device can usually receive content from multiple different content providers. Current technologies are, therefore, less than perfect.